


《我对烤地瓜的爱，坚不可摧》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《我对烤地瓜的爱，坚不可摧》

《我对烤地瓜的爱，坚不可摧》

大明星崔珉豪×烤地瓜金起范

（看名字就知道这不是一篇正经的文章）

（文笔好烂，凑合看看吧。）

 

「1」

 

崔珉豪是一个大明星，很红很红的那种，走在街上回头率百分百的那种，男女老少都可以狙击的那种。他整天奔波于各个活动会场，迎接闪光灯的洗礼，摆出自己的完美笑容。

金起范是一个造型师，小有名气的那种。好歹他也是上流公司的御用烤地瓜，完全铁饭碗——就算真的被辞退了，以出色的时尚眼光，也有数不清的公司争先恐后地要聘请他。

公司认可他，安排他以后做崔珉豪的专属化妆师，跟着他跑活动。金起范看看他未来一段时间要共事的崔大明星，用专业的眼光打量了一下，嗯，不错。

 

金起范第一次给崔珉豪上妆的时候，崔珉豪看着镜中的自己，又瞟了瞟身旁忙得不可开交的人。“金起范……你是新来的？”

“嗯。”

金起范应了一声，在指头蘸了一点眼影，抬眼时看到崔珉豪正用晶亮的大眼睛目不转睛地看着他。由于职业习惯，他离崔珉豪只有几公分的距离，完美的脸庞让金起范不由自主地愣了一下。

“……闭眼。”

崔珉豪乖乖地闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛盖出一片阴影。他静静地感受指尖在眼皮上的轻点。

“……欸你说，化妆师每天都靠明星这么近，是不是也会心动啊？”崔珉豪好奇地发问。

“也许吧。”

“哦？”

崔珉豪睁开眼的一瞬间，金起范有些被惊艳到，又感叹了一遍好看皮囊的重要性。他自然听到崔珉豪话中的尾音上挑，也明白他的话中有话。

“我是男人，你也是男人，有啥好心动的。”

“切。真是无趣。”

崔珉豪撅了撅嘴。

 

「2」

 

后来金起范发现，崔珉豪全身上下不错的只有脸和身材。

他压下心中的怒火，用粉扑狠狠按了一下粉饼，抬头看着这精致的脸蛋时还是软了一下脾气，轻轻地拍着。面前略高的人正笑嘻嘻，目光落在金起范身后不远处。

“哈哈哈哈哈！！哥你太搞笑了！！！”

金起范擦着粉的手一抖，饼差点掉地上，不悦地瞪了崔珉豪一眼，扭头看见两个前辈在打闹，崔珉豪笑得开心。下一秒，正在接受补妆的大明星就冲了出去和前辈们尽情戏耍。

“……”

金起范内心在咆哮。好歹我一个高薪聘请的化妆师，居然被这样不尊重？这可不是一次两次了！每每给他化妆补妆的时候，崔珉豪总是打岔他。才三天下来，金起范被崔珉豪打断工作的次数已经超过他给其他明星化妆被打断的所有次数加起来。他放下手上的工具，火冒三丈地走到正笑得上气不接下气的崔珉豪身后，提着他的领子把人揪回来。

“你给我站好！化完妆之前你敢动一步试试看。”

崔珉豪高涨的热情一下子冷却，不爽地居高临下看着金起范。

“一个化妆师而已，居然对我大呼小叫？”崔珉豪小声嘟囔着，被耳朵尖的金起范一字不落地听到了。

“你说什么？”金起范真的生气了，他捏着崔珉豪的下巴，狠狠瞪着他，“不要以为当明星有什么了不起的，小心我把你的脸化成花猫。”

不断闹腾的崔珉豪被金起范的言语行为吓得收了声，认输地举起双手。“知道了知道了，我错了，行吧？”

语毕的崔珉豪仔细地端详起金起范的模样。他的眼睛没有很大，却是十分的干净和清澈，比自己还白嫩的脸蛋看了真是嫉妒。

“皮肤挺好的啊。”

“……嗯。”

“怎么保养的？”言语间崔珉豪像着了魔一样，抬手摸了摸金起范的脸颊，两个人都愣住了。他的脸确实光滑细腻，像剥了壳的鸡蛋一样，崔珉豪甚至有点留恋。

还是金起范先回过了神，羞恼地拍掉崔珉豪的手，脸色渐渐染上红粉。崔珉豪粗糙的指腹摩挲着他的脸颊，居然让他产生了几丝害羞的感觉。

空气尴尬而沉默，略显慌张的金起范迅速给崔珉豪化完妆就转身收拾工具，不再理身后的人。崔珉豪倒是没有错过他红粉的耳尖，抱着胸饶有兴趣地看着他。

 

「3」

 

活动彩排的时候，金起范在后台和共事的另一烤地瓜李泰民一起嗑瓜子聊天。

崔珉豪回后台拿麦，看见沙发椅上两个后脑勺凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，便放轻了脚步走近一探究竟。

“你说现在的男明星都这么开放吗？动不动就对烤地瓜上下其手的，男性也不放过。”金起范嗑瓜子嗑得咔吧咔吧响。

“嗯……？哥的语气……难道崔大明星对你……”

“我不是我没有！！嘘李泰民你小声点！”

金起范探身去捂李泰民的嘴，不小心打翻一地的瓜子壳。

“没有？”

崔珉豪压低嗓子开口，毫不客气地捏了一下金起范的脸。

“刚做过的事，转眼你就忘了？再来一次加强记忆？”

 

「4」

 

金起范找到自己的老板，委婉地提出了意见。

金起范：“李老板，你看看把我调去别的明星那儿呗，要不我和泰民换一下吧，我看solo歌手金钟铉挺好相处的。”

李珍基：“……我啥也没听到。”

金起范：“不是，李老板，我跟崔那个豪有交流上的障碍。”

李珍基：“咋的，逼你跟他盲文交流？”

“不是……”金起范有点急，刚要说些什么就被李珍基打断。

“偷偷告诉你吧，不是我不给你换，是崔大明星指名要你来化妆的。”

走出公司大楼的金起范深深叹了口气，吸了一口咖啡。哦，今天的咖啡真苦。

 

「5」

 

崔珉豪每天行程都满到溢出来，金起范本来是跟其他烤地瓜轮班，这崔珉豪不知道是哪根筋搭错，哪个活动都要他跟，搞得两个人上午见下午见晚上见，金起范头秃了不少。

不是，你这忙就忙吧，要他跟行程他就跟吧，这些都可以接受。

但谁能告诉他崔珉豪的手是怎么回事？

金起范第九百二十三次瞪崔珉豪的时候，大明星的手没有像往常一样收回。“崔大明星，请你放尊重点！”

“为什么？”

崔珉豪的手轻轻滑过金起范的下颚线，顺着手臂握住了金起范拿着唇膏的手。

“……哪有一个大明星对他的Cody摸来摸去的？”

“既然你都说了是‘我的’Cody，那我要做什么应该都可以吧？”

金起范要收手，崔珉豪紧紧扣住不放，摩挲着他手腕上的青筋。

“涂好看点。”

“这位帅哥那您也得先放手吧？”

金起范腾空的手有点酸，自由之后忍不住甩了甩手腕，刚被摸过和抓过的地方火烧火燎般滚烫。“寂寞您找小姐去呗找我干嘛？”

“我觉得你更好。”

金起范：“？”

“您不会要跟我说，您看上我了吧？”

“我还真挺喜欢你的。”

金起范抬眸盯着崔珉豪的唇瓣，小心翼翼地涂着唇膏，“得了吧别开玩笑了。你是大明星，我只是个小小的cody，可别吊在我这棵歪脖子树上啊。”

崔珉豪急急地想反驳他，表达自己的一片赤诚之心，还没开口就被金起范阻止。“别动！弄唇膏呢还想嘚吧嘚说个不停啊。”

化完妆的崔珉豪拉住金起范的手臂，再次进行表态：“金起范，我没有开玩笑！我真的喜欢你！”

“你这孩子是不是跑活动把脑子给跑傻了啊，唉。”被抓住的金起范无奈地甩了甩，看甩不掉那只咸猪手又叹了口气，像一个大人一样对孩子苦口婆心，“我明白，小年轻都会遇到这种时期，等你过一段时间就会发现，这其实不叫爱情。——也可能是爱上了我的肉体？？？”

崔珉豪表示难过。

且恨铁不成钢。

金起范后来想想，他可以去跟李老板说崔大明星性骚扰他，再威胁如果不给他换个人他就撂挑子不干。

只是烤地瓜金起范不知道自己为什么没有这么做，就像他不知道为什么自己不狠狠拒绝崔珉豪，甚至还会心跳加速。

 

「6」

 

在金起范给崔珉豪进行了一番教导之后，后者不但没有放弃，还变本加厉起来。

拉手一定要十指紧扣，会搂住他的腰，甚至要求他坐在崔珉豪腿上进行化妆。

在听到这个荒唐的提议之后，沉默的金起范终于不能再视而不见了。他环视一圈待机室确保没有人之后忍不住说道：“兄弟，你相信我我真的是个正儿八经的Cody，不是你想的那种人！”

“我知道。可是我想跟你发展那种关系。”

“哪种？”

金起范只是随口应一声，专心致志忙活手上的事。他轻轻拨动着崔珉豪额前的发，想让它们变得规整好看一些，不料腰突然被人揽住一下带入怀中，温热的唇瓣压下来。

“？？？你他……”

金起范下意识地想挣开，那人手箍得紧，愣是没能逃脱，一开口骂脏话却好死不死给了崔珉豪舌头进驻的空间。

居然舌吻我？？？

金起范脑袋昏昏涨涨，本能的反抗效果越来越弱，等到崔珉豪松手才得以脱离。

“崔珉豪你他妈的！”

崔珉豪乐得开心，看金起范的唇被自己的口红上了色，杂乱不堪。他抬手想去擦掉，却被金起范狠狠地打了一下。“就是这种关系。你要不要考虑一下？”

“考虑你妈！”

金起范的眼角染上粉红色，胸膛急剧地上下起伏，一边凶狠地朝崔珉豪骂着脏话，死命用手背想把唇瓣擦干净。崔珉豪无辜地看着他，笑得开心。

“给你时间想想。不过这口红挺容易掉呢，起范得再帮我补一下妆哦。”

“自己搞！”

金起范撂下一句话就摔门走人，只留崔珉豪看着他慌张的背影渐行渐远。

真没感觉的话，怎么可能仅凭着职业道德而纵容他的小动作呢？真是一个口嫌体正直的小傻瓜。

夺门而出的金起范不断喘着气，企图让自己的心跳变慢一些。唇上温软的触感还在，腰间也一如刚刚的滚烫，耳朵和心脏是一样的颜色。

要了命了。

 

「7」

 

金起范强行以发烧为理由，跟李老板请了三天假呆在家里。

真的是“呆”在家里，啥正经事也不做一个劲儿发呆吃饭逗狗睡觉。

见面会开始前，崔珉豪皱眉看着面前瑟瑟发抖的李泰民。

“怎么换成你来了？钟铉最近不闲吧，他跟我说拼盘挺多的？”

“起范哥发烧请假了，我才来替三天的……”

“发烧？”崔珉豪眯了眯眼，觉得事情并不简单，“真的？你去看过他了？”

“应该不假，老板批准了的。”

“把金起范的电话和地址给我。”

“这个……”李泰民有些犹豫，抬眼看到崔珉豪深邃紧盯的大眼忍不住打了个寒战，弱弱地开口，“你跟起范哥是……”

“我是他男朋友。”

6V6：“？”

6V6：“好的大佬，明白了大佬。电话和地址是balabala……”

 

「8」

 

“阿呆阿怂，过来过来，来阿爸这边，来来。”

金起范拍拍床单，两只泰迪争先恐后地跳上床。

啊，休假是多么的愉快……如果不工作也能有钱进帐户就好了。

“包养”这个词瞬间闯进金起范的脑海，连带着一整串的关键字全都是他这几天躲着的人。

唉，人家说不定只是玩玩而已，自己又不是什么天仙下凡，家境也没人家优渥，那人凭什么看上自己呢。

天性自恋的金起范第一次受到了打击，这打击来源于自己。

他郁闷地睡去，一两小时后被手机铃声吵醒。困顿的他随手抄起手机，接通后开了免提。

“……喂？”

“发烧了？”

金起范一下子清醒过来，下意识看了看来电显示，孤零零的一串电话号码。

“……你哪来我的电话。”

“没什么是我办不到的。”崔珉豪在电话另一头轻笑，“你真的发烧了？”

“真的。”金起范嘴角微微抽搐。他还是不擅长说谎。

“有买药吗？”

“……有。”

“吃饭了吗。”

“吃了。”

“家里有人来吗？”

“？没有。”

“那你男朋友来了，开门。”

金起范和呆怂三脸懵逼，两只狗窜上窜下用轻吠向它们的阿爸提出疑惑。

“……你到底想干什么？”

“我想干你。开门。”

“……”

疯了疯了。金起范抬手正准备按挂断键，音响孔又飘出来一句话。

“不许挂断。过来开门。”

“我不开门你又能拿我怎样？？？”

“这样啊……那我就待在门口呗。等别人发现我是崔珉豪，记者跑来报道，我就说我的男朋友虐待我不让我进屋。”

不到十秒，门就开了。

崔珉豪穿了一身黑，口罩拉到下巴，嘴角弯出大大的弧度，帽檐下一双大眼睛清亮有神。“有什么事，说完赶紧走。公事的话，我两天后回去上班。”

“如果是私事呢？我可以进去了吗？”他牵住了金起范的手。

“崔大明星，您还是请回吧。就算您非常非常喜欢我，整个宇宙中只喜欢我一个，我也没有和你交往的准备。”

“……你真的不考虑一下吗？”

“我已经考虑一整天了。”

崔珉豪确实很失落，眼里的光都黯淡了不少，金起范很容易就抽回了手。“我们真的没有一点可能吗？”

金起范没有回答，低下头看着自己的光脚丫。他不知道该说些什么，心里有一股奇怪的情绪。

“好吧，我知道了。”崔珉豪伸手把人锁进怀里，轻吻了一下他的额头。“好好休息，恢复了要快点来上班哦。”

这次换他目送着崔珉豪离开，看他进了电梯。电梯门缓缓关上的那一刻，崔珉豪抬起头朝金起范笑了笑。直到电梯层数显示变为1的时候，金起范才回过神转身进屋。

那种糟糕的感觉又来了。心跳会突然加快，明明没发烧，脸也会变得滚烫，还有刚刚落在额头上软绵绵的吻。

鼻子莫名的酸涩，又是怎么了。

 

「9」

 

再回去上班的时候，崔珉豪真的没有再对他动手动脚，基本上一句话都不讲。

一个人进屋，另一个人就站到他面前给他化妆，化完之后一个上台，一个待在后台嗑瓜子，通常都是0互动。

机智如李泰民都发现了这不寻常的低气压，他拉过金起范，偷偷问他：“起范哥，你和崔大明星闹别扭了？冷战还是分手？”

“？什么分手？谁说我和他在一起了？”

“前几天你请假没来，他找我要你的电话和地址，说是你男朋友。”李泰民傻了吧唧地把事情全都说了出来。

“原来是你跟他说的……”

李泰民看着金起范幽冷的眼神，感觉到了一阵杀气。

如果那天崔珉豪没去他家，也就不会有这一连串的事了。

你就自个儿作吧。

金起范在心里默默对自己说。

他走出待机室打算上个厕所，余光瞥了一眼走廊，就看见崔珉豪和金钟铉两个人在走廊上嘀嘀咕咕些什么。随后崔珉豪捏了捏金钟铉的脸，后者把头靠在他的肩上。

重点是，崔珉豪分明看见了金起范，却继续旁若无人地和金钟铉聊天，脸上挂的笑容是他这几天未曾在自己面前展示过的。

金起范跑去厕所，故意加重了脚步。

他大概知道自己是怎么一回事，但他不想深究，不想说破。他兴许知道崔珉豪吻他额头时候的心情了。

 

「10」

 

金起范坐在待机室的沙发上，手机屏幕由亮转暗，目光所及之处是桌角，两眼无神。李泰民看了他很久，他都没发现。

“起范哥？起范哥？”

“……嗯？嗯。怎么了？”

“你有什么心事？”

“唔……没什么。”

李泰民望进他的眼睛。

“哥，你真的不擅长撒谎。”

金起范没说什么，权当默认。李泰民靠在沙发上，进行简单的试探。

“最近崔大明星和钟铉哥走得好近哦。”

“经常看他们走在一起。”

“我怎么感觉他们好像在……”

李泰民边说着边抬头看了一眼金起范，见他目不转睛地盯着门外，手还不自觉地收紧，细细的胳膊上浮现一条条青筋。

他探过头去，沿着视线的方向，看到崔珉豪站在门外，吻落在金钟铉的右眼。

金起范的眼睛不再无神。他的手渐渐放松，低下了头。

“你刚刚说感觉他们在干什么？”

“没什么……”

“没事，你说。”

你这表情，明明就很有事好吗？李泰民郁闷。他说或者不说，都没什么好下场。

“感觉他们……在谈恋爱……”

金起范没回复。等到李泰民几乎以为空气变成粘稠胶水的时候，对面的人抬起头看他，眼眶和鼻头都红红的。

“泰民，我跟你讲一个秘密。”

“不用说了，我知道。哥表现得太明显了。”

“明显吗。那他为什么看不见？”

“你想让他看见什么？又希望他看见之后做些什么？”李泰民听金起范说话的语调歪歪扭扭，默默抽了张纸给他，“哥，你这也太别扭了吧。人家之前喜欢你，你自己推开了，现在别人有新欢了，你才在这边伤感地哭鼻子。失去了才懂得珍惜，是很可怕的。”

金起范眼泪不停地掉，打湿了手心。

是啊，都怪他自己。他一想到那炽热的心不会再降临于他，就心酸得可怕。

“前一天还说喜欢我，后一天就跟别人亲热无比。这都什么事啊……”

“都已经是这种时候了，哥还要嘴硬吗。”

“不要了，我什么都不要了……即使这样，我也换不回崔珉豪。”金起范胡乱地擦着眼泪，站起了身，“我想先回去休息了。”

“嗯，你路上小心点。”

金起范无力地点点头。

幸好，幸好他出去的时候，没有碰上崔珉豪。不然他的眼睛，会再肿上一倍。

 

「11」

 

金起范趴在床上昏昏沉沉地睡了好久，直到闹钟把他叫醒。

是提醒他傍晚六点的发布会。

他不论崩溃成什么样子，本质上还是一个Cody，得尽好义务。

给眼睛做了好久的消肿，金起范才去活动场地。谁知要进后台的时候，好死不死忘了带工作证，被保安拦了下来，说什么都不让进。现在驱车回家拿工作证肯定是赶不上给崔珉豪化妆了，保安又不肯通融。今天李泰民在另一个拼盘的地方，也没办法赶过来。

金起范想到崔珉豪。他有存电话，可是却犹豫了。深呼吸了好久，终于下定决心按了拨通键，万万想不到的是，传来了冷冷的机械女音。

您拨打的用户正在通话中。

金起范为自己拨打电话前的退缩感到可笑。现在也只能等崔珉豪回拨过来了。

他叹了一口气，绕到场馆后面歇息。心烦意乱之际很想抽烟，可他没有烟，也根本不会抽。

“唉，这真的能成吗？”

金起范隐隐约约听到拐角有人在说话，熟悉的音色让他心下一惊。

“……不是，你看都这么多天了，他怎么还一点反应都没有？”

金起范屏住呼吸悄悄靠近，拐角后，果然看到了那个身影。

崔珉豪正在打电话。

“……不可能！我保证他一定喜欢我！”

谁一定喜欢他？金钟铉吗？

“……他的眼神和动作告诉我，他一定喜欢我。”

“……我这不被他拒绝了才出此下策嘛。”

？金钟铉拒绝了他吗？下策又是什么？

“……不可能！不要，我不会放弃的，我一定得追到他！”

“……我觉得我们已经做得很出格了……难道你要逼我和你接吻吗？？？”

接吻？金起范皱了皱眉，心脏被狠狠一抓。

“……那你说怎么办呀，钟铉哥。”崔珉豪抓了抓后脖子，“我和你都已经做到这份儿上了，起范怎么还不吃醋？”

金起范僵在了原地，一时间忘了呼吸。

“他不会真的不要我了吧……那我岂不是搞脱线了？”

“哥，我真的，好喜欢他。没有金起范这个小傻瓜，我不行的。”

“你说什么？”

崔珉豪被冷不丁吓了一大跳，整个身子弹起来，转身看到金起范盯着他，眼睛红肿。他挂断了电话。

“呃……你都听到了什么？”

“我听到你说，你一定要追到一个人，你很喜欢他，你没有他是不行的。”金起范咬了咬下唇，“你还说，那个人叫金起范，你问为什么那个人还不吃醋，还背地里说他是傻瓜。你是不是认识一个跟我同名同姓的人？”金起范喉咙有些沙哑，他一边说一边抽搭，干涩的眼睛又要溢出水来。

“没有。我只认识一个独一无二的你，满脑子想的都是你。”

“你肯定在骗我。”

“我怎么忍心骗你。”

“你骗我你不喜欢我了！”

“我哪里有说过。”

“那天在我家门口，你为什么就这样走掉了！”

“你都给我下逐客令了。”

“你在我面前和别人亲热！”

“我不逼一下你，你什么时候才打开心门？”

“崔珉豪你……”

“别说了。我爱你。”

金起范的眼泪又成了断线的珠，噼里啪啦往下落。他用手臂挡住眼睛，忍不住呜咽起来。崔珉豪心里也不好受，他走上前去拉下金起范的手，一下又一下温柔地吻着他的眼睛，咸涩的泪在他唇齿间化开。

“别哭，你别哭。眼睛肿成这样，我会心疼的。”

崔珉豪把金起范圈在怀里，从眼睛吻到鼻尖，最后封住了他的唇。

时隔好多天，他再一次碰到了这柔软，便更加轻缓而珍惜，宝贵得很，舍不得分开。金起范搂着他的脖子回应他，不断交缠，直到脸颊上的眼泪都干涸了才结束这个绵长的吻。他把脸埋在崔珉豪的脖颈间，气愤地咬了一下他的脖子，又心疼地吻了吻。

“你把我骗得好惨，你看，我都肿成大小眼了！”

崔珉豪安慰地摸了摸金起范的眼睛。

“你得补偿我。”

“好，都依你。”

得到满意答案的金起范亲了一下崔珉豪的喉结作为奖赏。

手机不合时宜地响起。

崔珉豪接起来，听筒传出的是经纪人的怒吼。

“差点忘了还有发布会要开。”

语音刚落，又进行了一个深吻，才慢慢地挪进后台。

 

「12」

 

李泰民这几天又有了新发现。

比如说，起范哥变得比以前正常的时候还要开朗，天天傻乐。

再比如说，崔爱豆最近老是泡在待机室，时不时还把人都轰出去，说什么这样起范哥才可以专心地给他化妆。

再再比如说，他负责的金歌手收到了很多来自崔珉豪的礼物。

再再再比如说，他感觉李老板最近账户上的钱肯定多了不少，才得以大手一挥喜提宝驴一辆。据知情人士透露，这笔钱是一个账号名为“大眼好豪”的人转进来的。

李泰民不禁感叹日新月异。他自己也在改变——其中一点是变穷。起范哥现在用口红特别快，时不时找他借一根给崔珉豪化妆，而且用的速度是正常人的两倍，用完不还的那种，还继续借的那种。他曾经委婉地和起范哥提过这件事，收获了一个金起范牌的傻笑和一箩筐崔珉豪牌的眼刀。

李泰民觉得他被排挤了。

而且现在，起范哥鲜少载他回家，他都得不好意思地搭金钟铉的车。李泰民鼓起勇气又一次提出了抗议，结果参考上一条。

现在世道都这样吗？？

6A6：“我难受，我委屈，我不堪一击。”

今天，他们一大帮人又被崔珉豪赶出了待机室。

唉，你好歹把我的小风扇给我啊，外面可不像待机室一样安了空调。

在用手扇风五分钟后，李泰民终于忍不住了，决定重返待机室，拿回他可爱的小风扇。

当他推开待机室的门，看到金起范和崔珉豪吻得难舍难分的时候，表示收到了刺激，并默默地退了出去。

他突然明白了什么。

6V6：“原来口红是这样用完的。”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
